That Time in Amaranthine
by Adarian
Summary: Waiting for the darkspawn horde to arrive, Sigrun, Tabris, Nathaniel, and Anders are forced to share a bed in the Chantry. While Tabris suggests an unorthodox solution to Nathaniel's insomnia, it leads to a delightful experience. Kink meme prompt.


**That one time in Amaranthine…**

"The Chantry?" Warden-Commander Tabris looked over her three companions, "Are you sure there will be enough room for…all of us?"

"There's a spare bed where the Reverend Mother usually sleeps, but she has requested to sleep out with the others on the cots and sheets. She must minister to her flock," the guard insisted, "And she is quite happy to have some of the fabled Grey Wardens share her bed."

Anders bit down a grin and Tabris fumed slightly, "That will be fine. Thank you."

Once the four of them had been escorted into the Reverend Mother's bedroom, Anders jumped on the bed and started dancing slightly as the guard stared at them in horror.

"Anders," Tabris scolded, "Get off the bed. Now."

"But I've always wanted to do my spicy shimmy on a Reverend Mother's bed," he protested, dancing provocatively. He winked at Nathaniel, who blushed and looked at his feet, shuffling them slightly.

"Off. The. Bed."

"Yes Ma'am," Anders replied, jumping back onto the floor.

Sigrun was busy going through the bookshelf, "Where are all the good books? This is all about Chantry history. Do you think she has the one where those two women are lost in the woods and-"

"Thank you for escorting us," Tabris forced a grin as she closed the door on the guard's face, "I can't believe you all. We are waiting to face down a darkspawn horde while our fellows may be dying and you are looking for smut and doing stripteases on the Reverend Mother's bed! At least Nate is behaving himself. He's always been the good one out of all of you."

"What about Justice?" Sigrun asked, "He's so dull and demure, he surely must be the good one."

"Yes, but he smells and drives me nuts," Tabris sighed, "Though that does seem to be a requirement in my recruits, so maybe I should get used to it."

"Yes, Mother," Anders teased, "We'll all go wash up and say our prayers."

Nathaniel, still looking downward, said, "I'll go get an extra blanket or two. Anders and I can sleep on the floor, you and Sigrun can have the bed."

"I lived in the Dark Roads!" Sigrun insisted, slipping a book into her clothes, "Sleeping on the floor in winter is nothing. Nate, you can have my place and sleep with the Commander…unless you rather share the bed with Anders?"

Nathaniel blushed slightly and scurried out of the room, his hands awkwardly still as he scuttled away.

Anders grabbed the book from Sigrun and said, "Oh this one! I love this one. This is the one with the Qunari and the noble man's son! It has that great scene on the beach with-"

"Put it back," Tabris said, "Its none of our business what…genres the Reverend Mother likes. She's been kind to us. Stop going through her stuff."

"But Commander!" Anders insisted, flipping through the pages in a frenzied search, "I have to read this one passage out loud to you. So it turns out the horns are erogenous zones and so when the guy tries to top him, well-"

"I'm back," Nathaniel said, closing the door quickly behind him, "It seems we're all out. We're going to have to share a bed. We can take turns sleeping if you want or whatever. Just figure it out. I can sleep out there…."

"But Nate," Anders said, pulling his arm around the Archer while still holding the book open, "You'll miss out on _The Legend of the Ashaad_. Oh! I found it! There's even a lovely illustration there!"

Nathaniel looked down at the page and blushed, cocking his head slightly, "Is that how that works?"

"That's what I thought when I read it the first time, but you see, I think I've figured it out. If he just scooches up a bit there and he arches his back like that-"

"Anders," Tabris interrupted, taking the book from his hand, "You. Nathaniel. Sigrun. Go wash up and eat. Now. Don't make any more trouble. Get back to bed. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Ser," all three agreed and left the room.

Tabris waited until they closed the door and picked up the book. She tilted it sideways a bit and frowned.

"That's totally not what a kossith cock looks like."

As it grew dark outside, the four Wardens found themselves in the small room, a few candles around them as they tried to settle down in the bed together. Both women were not very large, so while it was a tight fit, it was not totally uncomfortable.

Sigrun was falling asleep quickly, curled up into Tabris' shoulder, her little pigtails tickling her chin slightly. Tabris could not help but smile slightly, pulling the dwarf closer to her chest and holding her. It was good that one of her Wardens would face the day well rested and without fear.

She looked over at the men. They had lain side by side, Nathaniel leaning nearly over the edge of the bed to avoid accidently touching Anders. Since they had no clothing for the evening, Anders had finally gotten his wish and was allowed to sleep naked. Nathaniel in contrast was fully close and trying to inch away from the mage who in his sleep kept trying to curl around Nathaniel's body.

Tabris smiled slightly and caught Nathaniel's eye. He looked back at her, nodding.

"Are you all right, Nate?" She asked softly, "We can swap places if you need to. I need you all to have a good night's rest."

"It's…fine," Nathaniel replied, not remembering to hide a grin as he looked over the naked blonde's body, "I will settle in eventually. It is only because of the battle tomorrow. I worry about the others at the Keep…and of the city tomorrow. I hope Delilah and her husband will be safe. I lost them once…I do not want to lose them again."

"I can understand," she nodded, leaning up to see him better, "I remember the night before the battle in Denerim…I thought the whole time of my family in the Alienage…worried if I would ever see them again."

"So what did you do?" Nathaniel asked, "How did you get to sleep that night?"

Tabris found herself flushing slightly, "Um…I just…relaxed…took some time to myself…you know…umm…you know what, never mind."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "Commander? This may be my last night on earth and you would deny me the secret of a good night's rest?"

Sigrun's light snoring encouraged Tabris to lean over the sleeping dwarf and Nathaniel met her half way over Anders.

She whispered, "I'm not ashamed of this…but I mean, I feel bad…this is the Reverend Mother's bed…in the Chantry…I basically just masturbated for like two hours."

Nathaniel blushed in return, "And this worked?"

"Slept like a baby," she admitted, shrugging slightly, "I mean, I would have preferred if it had been with someone else…but my life was just a little complicated right then."

"Less complicated now?"

"Significantly less," Tabris said gently, but she glanced down at Anders, now sleeping on his belly with his hair sprawled over the sheets, "But I don't think you really want me, Nate. And…to be honest, I don't think I can be with anyone…not for a long time, at least."

Nathaniel went bright red, "I feel like a fool."

Tabris said, "This may be the strangest advice I will ever give you as Commander…but seriously, just go outside somewhere and take care of it. I mean, you could do it here, but I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to…I mean I couldn't…so…yeah…"

Nathaniel awkwardly shifted out of the bed, his erection quite obviously straining against his breeches. He covered himself with one hand, grabbing a candle with another.

"I'll be back later," he muttered, tip toeing out of the room.

Tabris tried not to laugh as he closed the door. She gave her head a good shake and tried to lie back down again. Sigrun cuddled up to her and she embraced her Sister's warmth. Her snoring was comforting. It reminded her of sharing a bed with Shianni when they were small. That helped her relax enough to curl up and fall asleep.

It was only when Anders put out his arm that he realized Nathaniel was gone. He noticed one of the candles missing too. Had the archer gone off for some solitary prayer and reflection? Maybe he was more religious than Anders originally had thought. He looked over and saw the two women curled up beside each other and snoring, one significantly louder than the other.

Anders tried to relax again and lie back down. But the spot where Nathaniel had been was cold, and reminded him again that he was missing. Oddly enough, he could not sleep not knowing where Nathaniel was. Grumbling, he got out of the bed and found his discarded breeches on the ground. He wrapped his robes around him lazily, wearing them almost as a cape around his chest.

He took the second candle and walked out quietly into the main body of the Chantry. He saw the sleeping refugees throughout, the sound of the Chant from those too scared to fall asleep. But he did not see Nathaniel and continued to the battlements outside.

It was cold and Anders pulled his makeshift cape around him closer, looking around for the archer among the guards patrolling the city from further away. He heard an almost silent grunt and he turned to the edge of the battlements, trying to find the sound.

Anders dropped his cape as he raised his hands to cover a laugh. He saw Nathaniel hiding in an arch of the wall, furiously masturbating while biting down on his hand. He appreciated the rogue's ingenuity, but a pang of longing erased any other sentiment. It should be his hands around that gorgeous cock.

Anders might have normally walked away from him, honored him with privacy. But what the hell. What if they died tomorrow?

Anders walked towards him and Nathaniel heard his footsteps and stopped, rushing to lace his breeches and straighten out of his hair.

Anders stopped him, placing his hands on his. Nathaniel looked up at him and in a panic said, "The Commander told me too."

Anders laughed, "And all she tells me is to put the smutty books away and stop jumping on the bed. It seems someone is her pet."

"I can't sleep," Nathaniel admitted, "And I just need some release and to stop thinking. You'll just leave me and pretend this never happened?"

"I'll do one better for you, Nate," Anders murmured and pulled him into a kiss. Nathaniel tried to protest, but then threw his arms around the shirtless mage. Anders looked around quickly and then snaked his hand in-between the laces and freed Nathaniel's cock.

"It's been awhile since I had to sneak around Templars for sex," Anders smiled, "This is almost just like old times."

Nathaniel moaned out as he stroked viciously and then caught himself. Anders kissed him, letting Nathaniel grunt into his lips.

Nathaniel placed his hand to Anders' cheek and Anders pulled away.

"Nate," he whispered, "You're freezing. How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour," Nathaniel admitted, "I just keep getting freaked out whenever I hear someone coming and then I can't…well, come."

"Do you trust me?" Anders murmured, "Remember, last night on Earth?"

Nathaniel nodded in desperation, "Okay."

Anders wrapped his robes around Nathaniel and brought him inside, forgetting both candles out in the street. They crept over the refugees, coming back into the shared room. Nathaniel looked at him in horror for a moment, but Anders shook his head.

"Trust me," he said, "I'm very good at quiet sex. It's a skill all good…and not so good mages learn."

"But I'm not," Nathaniel whispered, "What if they wake up?"

"So what if they do?" Anders replied, "Is that any worse than a Templar or City Guard catching you outside? Remember, Commander's orders."

"You're going to be the death of me, mage," Nathaniel murmured as Anders leaned in to kiss him. Anders stroked his arms affectionately, trying to get them warm again. He laid down his robes on the ground and gestured for Nathaniel to lie down. Nathaniel did, watching the mage almost silently grab a small vial and a handkerchief from his satchel.

"Are you performing a magic trick?" Nathaniel asked, his snark attempting to hide his apprehension.

"In a way," Anders whispered, knelt beside him, "Trust me. If you don't like something, I want you to bite me and I'll stop. Kiss me and I'll know I'm doing okay."

Nathaniel nodded, getting on his knees as Anders shuffled behind him. Anders placed one of his hands over Nathaniel's as the other began stroking that small pucker of flesh. Nathaniel leaned over and kissed Anders' hand quickly. Anders in return coated a finger and slowly slid it inside of him. Nathaniel placed his forehead against the ground and tried not to moan as Anders stroked inside of him, hitting the mound that shot pleasure through his legs. He leaned to kiss Anders' hand and then took one of his fingers inside of his mouth, sucking on it slightly. Anders' hand went to Nathaniel's mouth, letting him envelop those fingers as the others stretched him from the inside out.

Nathaniel's legs shook again and he let out almost a silent whimper.

But that whimper was enough to wake the vigilant Commander who peered from the bed at the scene on the floor in front of them. She thought first to scold them, but then felt a heat go through her. It had been so long since she had been with someone…ever since the miscarriage the idea of a man touching her had filled her with fear. But watching them, watching Nathaniel's face twist in pleasure as Anders' fingers explored him, she found her own fingers trailing down.

Anders removed his fingers and coated his cock in the fluid. He placed it at the edge of the entrance and Nathaniel sucked harder on his finger in agreement. Anders pushed himself inside, hearing Nathaniel yelp slightly, but a kiss reassured him. He gave a gentle thrust inside him, his still coated hand reaching to hold Nathaniel's hip against him. Nathaniel let go of the other hand, which reached to Nathaniel's cock and slowly stroked it, coated with Nathaniel's saliva.

Tabris stroked her own lips, growing wet with her arousal. As Anders thrust again into Nathaniel, she slid her fingers inside her, remembering what it was like the last time she had been filled so, to have another pound into her. She arched her fingers up, reaching the ribbed pulsating spot that had was swelling so as she watched the men below her.

Anders thrust into Nathaniel, biting his lip. He wanted to tell Nathaniel how tight he was, how sexy he found him in that pale light. He wanted to use both hands to hold his hips tight to him. He didn't want to let him go.

He looked up, catching the light in his Commander's eyes. She froze and he saw her arm in between her legs, the look of desperation in her eyes. Anders smiled and nodded, gripping Nathaniel tighter. She sighed, continuing her pleasure, arching her head back as she slid back inside herself again.

Nathaniel heard the sigh and looked up at her. Part of him thought he should stop. But as Anders stroked him harder, he knew he couldn't. Anders moaned quietly, rubbing over the head of Nathaniel's cock with his thumb.

He whispered, "I want you to come for me. I want you to come all over my robes and I want her to watch it and know how well I screwed you. I want you to say my name when you come."

Nathaniel murmured, "Yes. Yes. Anything."

Tabris grabbed her breast, rubbing a hard nipple in one hand as the other reached outside her lips and starting stroking her swollen nub. A first wave of pleasure hit her, shaking through her legs and she rubbed harder, riding on her fingers as she watched Nathaniel's face, watching the marks Anders' hands left on his hips.

Nathaniel cried out, "Anders. Oh Maker, Anders." His seed shot across the robes and onto the floor, but Anders kept pumping at his cock, thrusting harder into him. Tabris cried out, a second wave working through her belly, leaving a feeling of warmth as she could feel her womb pleasantly pulse through her. She took a breath, watching Anders' legs shake as he thrust one final time deep into Nathaniel and held his hips close to him. The two men collapsed into each other's arms, kissing each other tiredly.

Nathaniel picked up Anders and carried him back to the bed, lying down beside the sleeping Sigrun and the panting Tabris.

Wearily, Nathaniel nodded at his Commander, "Good call."

She nodded, her eyes closing, "Told you."

Sigrun woke first, finding the stained robes on the ground, the ruined carpet and the two naked men in bed with a half naked woman beside her.

"Seriously, I missed the orgy! We had an orgy in a Chantry and no one thought to wake me up? What sort of organization is this?"

Anders groggily kissed Sigrun, "There you go. Want me to feel you up too?"

Tabris yawned and rolled over to Sigrun, "I'll let you steal the Kossith sex book and we'll pretend the darkspawn took it. "

"Deal. But you better buy me the sequel too."

"As long as you burn that carpet and say the darkspawn got that too."

Nathaniel covered his face in the sheets, blushing deeply. Anders kissed the top of his forehead affectionately.

"Come on, Nate," Anders joked, "If we die today anyways, then we will never have to face the Reverend Mother again."

"The Maker would never be that kind," Nathaniel muttered, slinking out of the bed.

Tabris watched her three Wardens dress for the day, bickering lovingly amongst themselves as they tried to set fire to the suspicious carpet. She smiled to herself. One day, they would have to die, to be parted from each other. But it would not be today. Instead, that day would be always referred to as "that one time in Amaranthine."


End file.
